


What Really Matters

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo has things to say to Sean after seeing <i>Troy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Matters

Viggo is not particularly impressed with Troy, but then he didn't expect to be. It will do fairly well, he thinks as he watches Brad Pitt killing extras, but not as well as the studio wants it to. It's a bit of a waste really, there's some real talent there, smashed as it is by the hammer of a crappy script on an anvil of bad direction. There's also the fact that it's a pretty movie; between the wall to wall pecs and the interesting looking women, it's a prime example of eye candy.

And then, there it is, just a throw away moment, and Viggo forgets all about the sight of Sean in that incredibly short tunic and leather kilt, and bursts out laughing. "Dad," Henry mutters, although Viggo can tell that Henry isn't really all that annoyed with his frequently inappropriate father.

After the movie is over and they're walking toward the car, Viggo waves Henry off and pulls out the cell phone he sometimes carries, largely under protest.

"If you don't tell me that when you smirked like that you were laughing at that whole movie, I'll do something drastic," he says into the phone as Henry rolls his eyes and heads quickly toward the car.

"Viggo!" Sean says. "Just seen me Mexican vacation, have you?"

"It sucked," Viggo says bluntly. "However, while I liked you in it, I would very much like to protest the lack of Odysseus in a sarong."

"They were going to, but then I saw Eric's knockers and felt all inadequate like."

"Man's got a nice rack on him," Viggo agrees, "got me all hot and bothered."

"Pervert."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Merely a statement of fact." Sean sighs. "I miss your perverted self. And the rest of you too."

"When'll you be home?" Viggo has reached the car and he can't help noticing that Henry is looking curious, wanting the answer to Viggo's question almost as much as Viggo does.

"Not until next month," Sean replies. As Viggo repeats the words for Henry's benefit, Sean laughs. "You were talking about Eric's chest with Henry right there?"

"He ignores me when I go on like that."

"I ignore him all the time," Henry says, grabbing the phone out of Viggo's hand. "Hey Sean!"

Viggo leans against the truck and looks up at the way the clouds are gathering out over the ocean, as if waiting for sunset so they can truly show off what they're made of. Henry is talking to Sean about his driver's permit and Viggo supposes the conversation would make some fathers feel old. Instead he felt a moment of profound gratitude for everything good in his life. Achilles had it wrong, he thinks. "Odysseus was right; it's family that matters," he murmurs to the clouds and the parking lot and the movie theater and Henry and Sean. "Fame can fuck itself."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Recently my laptop suffered from some problems that led to us needing to reformat the harddrive and reinstall Windows. In the process I lost a bunch of pictures, so on my LJ, I asked people to share some of their favorite pics of my favorite men. [](http://users.livejournal.com/_regina/profile)[**_regina**](http://users.livejournal.com/_regina/) put up a whole album on her photobucket account, including this lovely pic of [Odysseus smirking.](http://i99.photobucket.com/albums/l284/reginapublic/fortelesilla/sean_bean_06-1.jpg) I was inspired to write a bit of flash fic.


End file.
